


Iota

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), you could almost tag this as fluff XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: James is certain Rabastan thinks he doesn't care, and sometimes James wonders the same thing. But maybe that's not true at all.
Relationships: James Potter/Rabastan Lestrange
Kudos: 2





	Iota

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Drabble Tag in the M&MWP forum; pairing: James Potter/Rabastan Lestrange; prompt: collarbones.

It's like something from an alternate universe.

The thought surely would make Padfoot laugh, if you were to voice it aloud. But Padfoot wouldn't laugh at you too badly, because he can empathize. He loves going off into his own little world whenever Moony enters his brain, and you like it when that happens. You like it because a) you're happy for your two best mates, you are, and b) then Padfoot won't be so honest with you and call you a hypocrite.

That's what you are. You're a hypocrite.

You've tried so hard to convince Evans that you want her badly, love her dearly, need her desperately, that you've convinced the school and almost convinced yourself that you mean it.

But you don't, do you? If you did, then you wouldn't be a hypocrite, sitting here lazily tugging on Rabastan's lengthy jet locks.

He's cute (and, boy, does he hate it when you call him that). He's blushing quite a bit—or maybe not all that much, because his pale skin just flushes more easily than most people's. Rabastan, for all his whining that he never gets to see you, at last doesn't know what to do with you now that you've devoted a full two hours to him on the green near the Whomping Willow on this beautiful autumn day. The tree's calm today, so all it does is add to the breathtaking scenery before you.

"Rab," you say. He looks at you, and your mind goes blank. Whatever you'd planned on saying has flown out of your head—no, wait, did you even have anything to say? Maybe you just wanted to say his name out loud.

"What?" he asks. His ultramarine (Godric, you looked up that specific blue just so you could describe his eyes, didn't you?) eyes land on you, and he looks so innocent. Maybe he's not that innocent when you beckon him to intrude on you in the locker room after a match, but he's still rather green. You like that about him and how he's not Dark like so many of his compatriots in his House. Perhaps someday he'll be forced into a bad life (because you've heard the rumors about Rodolphus and his new bride, Bellatrix), but for now Rabastan is all yours—clean, white, quiet, and innocent.

Instead of saying "Nothing," you rest your head against his shoulder and find your mind wanders to a funny topic. How can he sit out here in the chill without his jumper? He's even loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Looking at him makes you hot—not in the crude sense, but physically _hot_. You're sitting with your jumper and scarf on, and he's acting as though it's spring or summer.

You trace the edge of his profile with your eyes. Slightly rounded forehead, thin black brow, small indent by the eyes that flows into a regal-looking nose (hmph, not all purebloods have royal looks, you think as you turn your own pointed snout into his shoulder), boyish lips, and a rounded yet still masculine chin. His chin creates a line with his strong jaw, and your eyes drift down over his slender neck, over the bump that is his Adam's apple, and down to where the shadows of his collar darken his skin. Your eyes dip down as far as they can go, grazing on his collarbones and stopping at the start of his chest, for from there the shirt obscures the obscene. You've seen all of him before and know him very well inside and out, but you feel delightfully scandalous as you wonder if that shirt and tie are hiding any kind of surprise. You want to reach over and unfasten the rest of the buttons, but you don't, because he'd hate you for groping him in public, even if no one would dare to near the Whomping Willow just to see what exactly the super-heterosexual James Thaddeus Potter is doing with the likes of the younger Lestrange brother.

Then Rabastan squeezes your leg, and his blush deepens. Ah, so he likes being the apple of your eye. He definitely understands that you could never convince him otherwise, convince him that he isn't the one you love most. He's being so sentimental in response to your sentimentality, and, in a flurry of possessiveness, you wrap your scarf around him, because the rest of the world doesn't deserve to see so much of this sweet, sweet person. No, he's for your eyes only. He understands and squeezes your leg again and pats it.

You relax at his touch. The thought of him at your side is all you need right now, and no one's looking to the future and wondering how far this affection will take you and how long it will last you.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow… Shit, man. This got really poetic on me all of a sudden. XDD But I love it! I should try more RabJames…but it conflicts with my JamesRemus love…which conflicts with my RemusSirius love…which conflicts with—*ASDFGHJKL* I just have too many ships. Yup. ;P And there's a little thing in there just for you, Morghen, and there's a throw-back to my old, huge RemusSirius fic, _[45 Ways to Make a Werewolf Fall for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920027)_ , so readers of that should pick up on it (just something about James), and I don't know if James had a pointy nose. But apparently he thinks so. XDDD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Oh, how cute. :D I'd…somewhat forgotten about this 2012 drabble. :P But I still enjoy it nevertheless. I think James' personality rly comes thru, here.


End file.
